Αστρονομία
Αστρονομία Astronomy, Astronomia thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] τηλεσκόπιο]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px|[[Παρατηρησιακή Αστρονομία.]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Μηχανισμός Αντικυθήρων]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Παλαιοαστρονομία Μηχανισμός Αντικυθήρων Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] thumb|300px|[[Τηλεσκόπιο Hubble ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ουρανός Τηλεσκόπιο Αστρονομία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ουρανός ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρική Εξέλιξη ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρική Εξέλιξη ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Εξερεύνηση ]] - Μία Επιστήμη Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, η ονομασία "αστρονομία" συνδέεται με το όνομα "Αστέρας" Ορισμός Η Αστρονομία είναι η επιστήμη η οποία ασχολείται με τη μελέτη των ουρανίων σωμάτων. Αντικείμενο μελέτης γι αυτήν αποτελεί σε αρκετές περιπτώσεις και ο πλανήτης μας ως ουράνιο σώμα που είναι, αλλά τα ουσιαστικά όρια του πεδίου μελέτης της εκτείνονται μέχρι τις εσχατιές του Σύμπαντος. Περιγραφή Θεωρείται η αρχαιότερη ίσως επιστήμη καθόσον από τη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκε το ανθρώπινο είδος στη Γη οι φάσεις της Σελήνης αλλά και όλα τα ουράνια φαινόμενα, τράβηξαν αμέσως την προσοχή του. Πληθώρα επιστημών δέχθηκαν την αρωγή της, γεγονός το οποίο και αποτελεί τη καλύτερη δυνατή απάντηση σε όσους την χαρακτηρίζουν ως αποστασιοποιημένη από τα επίγεια. Οι παρατηρήσεις της κίνησης των Πλανητών οδήγησαν τον Νεύτωνα στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της παγκόσμιας έλξης. Η Οπτική συνέβαλε αλλά και επιχορηγήθηκε τα μέγιστα από την Αστρονομία. Θυγατρικές και Υποστηρικτικές Επιστήμες Η Φασματοσκοπία και η Φωτομετρία προήλθαν ως επιστήμες από την αστρονομία. Η Χρονομετρία, η Ναυσιπλοΐα, η Γεωδαισία, η Γεωλογία, η Φυσική, η Χημεία είναι μερικές από τις επιστήμες που υπήρξαν συνοδοιπόροι και υποστηρικτές της. Η Αστρονομία στην Αρχαιότητα Ολοι οι λαοί έχουν ασχοληθεί με την αστρονομία, κάποιοι από αυτούς όμως άφησαν αρκετές αστρονομικές πληροφορίες και παρατηρήσεις καθώς και "αποδείξεις" για τη δράση τους είτε με τη μορφή γραπτών κειμένων είτε με τη μορφή κατασκευών οι οποίες εξακολουθούν να συναρπάζουν ακόμη και σήμερα. Η Αστρονομία στην Βαβυλωνία Τα πρώτα βήματα έγιναν πιθανώς από τους Βαβυλώνιους. Περί το 3800 π.Χ. έκαναν ήδη συστηματικές μελέτες του ουρανού, ενέταξαν τους πλανήτες στο ζωδιακό κύκλο, αργότερα μελέτησαν την κίνηση της Αφροδίτης και καθόρισαν τις περιόδους πλανητών όπως του Ερμή, του Κρόνου, του Άρη και του Δία. Γνώριζαν την ανώμαλη ημερήσια κίνηση του Ήλιου με σφάλμα 10" και δημοσίευαν τις ημερομηνίες για τις εκλείψεις του Ήλιου και της Σελήνης. Τέλος το αστρικό τους έτος είχε μόνο 4,5 λεπτά διαφορά από το πραγματικό. Η Αστρονομία στην Αίγυπτο Οι αστρονόμοι-ιερείς επεξεργάστηκαν ένα ημερολόγιο από 12 μήνες των 30 ημερών και μία πρόσθετη περίοδο 5 ημερών για τη συμπλήρωση του έτους. Συνέταξαν επίσης κατάλογο με 43 αστερισμούς, γνώριζαν δε τις σχετικές θέσεις πλανητών. Σ'αυτούς οφείλεται επίσης η διαίρεση του μήνα σε εβδομάδες και των εβδομάδων σε ημέρες. Η Αστρονομία στην Κίνα Οι κατασκευές αστρονομικών οργάνων ήταν το δυνατό σημείο των Κινέζων Αστρονόμων. Αξίζει να τονιστεί δε ιδιαίτερα η ικανότητά τους στη κατασκευή ωρολογίων και γενικότερα η ενασχόλησή τους με τη μέτρηση του χρόνου. Η Αστρονομία στην Περσία και Φοινίκη Οι Φοίνικες χρησιμοποίησαν τις γνώσεις τους στην αστρονομία για την ναυτιλία ενώ οι Πέρσες έκτισαν θαυμαστά αστεροσκοπεία. Άξιοι μνείας είναι και οι Άραβες όπου και ξεχωρίζουν ο Αλ Μπατανί που μελέτησε την τροχιά του Ήλιου και ο Ιμπν Ζούνι που σημείωσε εκλείψεις του Ηλίου και της Σελήνης (στην Μεσαιωνική Εποχή πάντως) Η Αστρονομία στην Ελλάδα Οι Έλληνες δε θα μπορούσαν να λείπουν ούτε από εδώ. Παρά τα επιτεύγματα πολλών λαών οι Έλληνες ήταν εκείνοι που οικοδόμησαν την Αστρονομία ως επιστήμη. Ωστόσο δεν υποτίμησαν τις προαποκτηθείσες γνώσεις παρά τις μελέτησαν τις αξιοποίησαν και τελικά τις εγκολπώθηκαν. *Ο Θαλής ο Μιλήσιος προέβλεψε την ηλιακή έκλειψη της 28/5/585 γεγονός που σηματοδότησε και την λήξη του λυδομηδικού πολέμου. Μέτρησε επίσης τη φαινόμενη διάμετρο του Ηλίου. *Ο πρώτος όμως που θεώρησε τη Γη σαν σφαιρικό σώμα ήταν ο Αναξίμανδρος. Αυτός προσδιόρισε τις ισημερίες, τα ηλιοστάσια και εισήγαγε τη χρήση του ηλιακού ωρολογίου. *Ο Αναξιμένης διακήρυττε ότι η Σελήνη είναι ετερόφωτο σώμα που δέχεται φως από τον Ήλιο. *Ο Αναξαγόρας δίδασκε ότι ο Ήλιος είναι διάπυρος καθώς και οτι η Σελήνη έχει όρη και κοιλάδες. Ο Παρμενίδης ο Ελεάτης υποστήριξε τη σφαιρικότητα της Γης ενώ ο Φιλόλαος διακήρυξε οτι Γη, Σελήνη και πλανήτες περιστρέφονται γύρω από μια πύρινη σφαίρα. *Ο Ηρακλείδης ο Ποντικός και ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος δίδασκαν οτι ο Ερμής , η Αφροδίτη και η Γη περιστρέφονται γύρω από τον Ήλιο και ταυτόχρονα γύρω από τον εαυτό τους!Οι ιδέες του Αρισταρχου,άκρως επαναστατικές για την εποχή τους,γνώρισαν τη δικαίωση στο πρόσωπο του Κοπέρνικου με μια καθυστέρηση 2000 ετών. *Ο μεγαλύτερος Έλληνας αστρονόμος όμως θεωρείται ο Ίππαρχος. Αν και απέρριψε την ιδέα του Αρίσταρχου, ωστόσο και μόνο η σύνταξη του περίφημου καταλόγου με 850 αστέρες αρκεί για να τον καθιερώσει ανάμεσα στους μεγαλύτερους αστρονόμους όλων των εποχών. Τέλος ο Πτολεμαίος άφησε τη "Μεγίστη Σύνταξη" η οποία είναι μια πραγματεία περί μαθηματικών και αστρονομίας, γεγονός που τον κατέστησε αδιαμφισβήτητη αυθεντία για 12 αιώνες. Η Αστρονομία στην Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Το επόμενο βήμα χρειάστηκε σχεδον 14 αιώνες για να πραγματοποιηθεί. Η Ευρώπη ασφυκτιά κάτω από το βαρύ πέπλο του σκοταδισμού για εκατοντάδες χρόνια, μέχρι να ανθίσει η Αναγέννηση. Τότε εμφανίζεται και ο μεγάλος πολωνός αστρονόμος Κοπέρνικος (1473-1543). Με το βιβλίο του "Για τις περιστροφές των ουράνιων τροχιών" που ήταν και το κύκνειο άσμα του, ο μεγάλος αυτός επιστήμονας επανέφερε την ηλιοκεντρική θεωρία του Αρίσταρχου και μέτρησε τις ακριβείς αποστάσεις των πλανητών από τον Ήλιο. Αντίθετα ο διάδοχός του Brahe έμεινε πιστός στη παλιά θεωρία του Πτολεμαίου.Ο Κέπλερ όμως ο μαθητής του, βασιζόμενος σε ακριβείς μετρήσεις του δασκάλου του κατέληξε στους τρεις περίφημους νόμους. Η προσφορά επιστημόνων οπως ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτωνας έδωσε την οριστική πλέον ώθηση που χρειάζοταν η Αστρονομία ώστε αφενός να απαγκιστρωθεί από τον ιδεολογικό έλεγχο που ασκούσε πάνω της η Εκκλησία αφετέρου δε να οριστικοποιήσει τη θέση της ως ανεξάρτητη και πολλά υποσχόμενη επιστήμη. Η Αστρονομία στην Νεότερη Εποχή Η νεότερη αστρονομία γνώρισε και γνωρίζει μεγάλη άνθιση από τα μέσα του δεκάτου ενάτου αιώνα και μετά.τα μεγαλύτερα βήματα τα οποία συνεβησαν κατά την περίοοδο αυτή είναι: #Η εφαρμογή της μεθόδου Doppler-Fizeau. #Η ανάπτυξη της αστροφυσικής με την ανακάλυψη γιγάντων και νάνων αστέρων (Hertzsprung-Russell}. #Η εφαρμογη του φαινομένου Zeeman που επέτρεψε τη μέτρηση του μαγνητικού πεδίου των κηλίδων του Ηλιου. #Η ανάπτυξη της αστροφωτογραφίας. #Η γέννηση της Ραδιοαστρονομίας με τη βοήθεια του φασματογράφου και του στεμματογράφου. #Η ανακάλυψη της περιστροφής του γαλαξία και η διαπίστωση της διαστολής του σύμπαντος. Ταξινομία Η αστρονομία αποτελείται από τους εξής κλάδους: #Ουράνια Μηχανική,που περιγράφει κινήσεις, υπολογίζει τροχιές και θέσεις καθώς και αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ των ουρανίων σωμάτων. #Αστροφυσική, που μελετά την εξέλιξη των αστέρων #Πρακτική Αστρονομία, που ασχολείται με τα όργανα και τις μεθόδους παρατήρησης #Αστρομετρία, που μελετά τους αστέρες ως σημεία στον ουράνιο θόλο #Ραδιοαστρονομία, η οποία και ασχολείται με τη φασματοσκοπική ανάλυση των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών ακτινοβολιών που εκπέμπουν οι αστέρες #Αστροναυτική, που ανέλαβε να κάνει πραγματικότητα το όνειρο του ανθρώπου να ταξιδέψει στο διάστημα #Κοσμολογία, που ασχολείται με τα βαθύτερα προβλήματα και ερωτήματα τα οποία πηγάζουν από την ενασχόληση του ανθρώπου με το Σύμπαν #Κοσμογραφία, που απαρτίζεται από το σύνολο των στοιχειωδών γνώσεων της αστρονομίας. Υποσημειώσεις Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αστροφυσική * Σύμπαν Βιβλιογραφία *Aveni Anthony F., (ed), World Archaeoastronomy, (Cambridge University Press, 1989) *Belmonte Juan and Esteban César, (eds), Astronomy and Cultural Diversity, (Organismo de Museos del Cabildo de Tenerife, La Laguna, Tenerife, 2000) *Ruggles Clive, Astronomy in Prehistoric Britain and Ireland, (Yale University Press, 1999) *Hoskin Michael, Tombs, Temples and their Orientations: A New Perspective on Mediterranean Prehistory, by (Ocarina/Oxbow Books, 2001) *Ruggles Clive & Saunders Nicholas, (eds), Astronomies and Cultures, (University Press of Colorado, 1993) *Ruggles Clive, Prendergast Frank and Ray Tom (eds), Astronomy, Cosmology, and Landscape, (Ocarina Books, 2001) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * physics4u.gr *Astronomy at about.com *AbsoluteAstronomy.com *The Amazing Sky *Astronomy Picture of the Day *Night Sky Info *Sky & Telescope publishers *Southern Hemisphere Astronomy *Search Engine for Astronomy *Universe Today for astronomy and space-related news * Category:Επιστήμες